oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension of the Warmonger
The horns blared out the fanfare noisily from the walls of the Tenogadi's fortress. Atop a beautiful ebony steed in full decorative armour sat General Maki, recently appointed by the Lady Yumi as the Divine Seat's commander. The great bronze doors of the courtyard swung open to a grand procession of several horses dragging an open top ceremonial carriage with a rather lanky, yet overly dressed man within. The carriage stopped just short of the mounted general who bowed his head slowly. "Your divine and glorious holiness is welcome here to the Divine Seat to take your place as our father in faith from now until the stars see fit to call you to them." General Maki spoke as if he had rehearsed the line a thousand times, expecting the new Tenogadi to gracefully glide from his seat and resume the charade of ceremony. He did no such thing. Standing with the grace of a baby elephant, the new Tenogadi stumbled out of the carriage with great difficulty followed by a rather grim looking elder dressed entirely in black. "The Tenogadi has appointed me to be his major-domo, to control the civil side to the Seat and organize it's military personnel. I am Master Dakurai" The man in black's voice matched his clothes, it was quiet and calm yet seemed to portray dark meaning between the words. General Maki frowned and gazed to the advisor, "The General of the Seat's forces traditionally deal with all military matters, the previous Tenogadi--" As Maki began his speech the man set down his intentions, "The previous Tenogadi is dead, and things are going to change, beginning with the structure of this seat. The Shogun has sent me to see his brother is not corrupted by inept advisors. Where is the Herarudo?" The rage trembled in Maki's fists before simply muttering, "They await you in the throne room." As the new Tenogadi seemed to be led by this man in black he added coldly, "They await you in the throne room, sir." Yumi had witnessed the entire display from her spot on the balcony, her frown grew deeper as she moved past the maid girls scrubbing the floors, getting in her way. Sufficiently flustered she burst into the throne room laying her hand serenely upon the great golden chair attempting to look as if she'd been there for hours, she arrived only moments before the fanfare had struck up again. The Tenogadi entered with his faithful controller only moments behind, his false smile was not a trick Yumi was going to fall for. Slowly she descended the steps from the throne and lowered herself in a deep reverential curtsey, "Your Divinity is welcome home to his magnificent palace, and I hope that he will spend many a year as our Divine father." Master Dakurai frowned deeply and nodded, "Very good wench, now where is the Herarudo? We have much to discuss." Yumi's expression did not change, she slowly rose and gazed to the Tenogadi, "Divine father, have you chosen a personal name to place upon the great tablets that chronicle our faith?" Dakurai's face for the first time showed a flicker of confusion, "Are you deaf girl?" Yumi replied to the 'master's confusion with harsh certainty, "I can hear perfectly well, however it seems that our new Divine Father is mute, unless you claim to speak for him, an offense I assure you that will end with your head on a block." The words did not have time to settle in Dakurai's head before the Tenogadi had a chance to finally speak, "Wito. To honour my family eternally and to always remind me of the path that led me here." Yumi smiled at the young man, it would be many decades, and many wars before anyone truly called him 'father'. "I am Lady Yumi, your Herarudo, as I was your predecessors. However you may address me as you see fit, Divine father." She gave another short curtsey as she spoke, smiling in a rather genuine manner towards Dakurai, "And you were?" His lip trembling the master straightened up and remembered who he was, "Your better, 'Lady' Yumi, things--" Before he could launch into his speech which had crippled Maki, Yumi interjected, "Will stay very much the same. And do not put so much emphasis on my title, I assure you it is quite sound. Perhaps you are ignorant little man, but in my blood runs the blood of Tenogadis, Kotorteis and Kojos. Were I not so humble before our Gods I would call myself a Shaka amongst men." Tenogadi Wito coughed carefully and spoke in his pathetic tone, "Lady Yumi I am tired from my journey and wish to prepare for my coronation. Perhaps I could take a light supper and we may speak further. This is my major-domo, Master Dakurai from Sherowita, my brother's insistence, it is my greatest wish you both get along. Whether tradition stands or falls, he will deal with the civil and military matters of this seat." Yumi simply smiled, "The 'Master' is more than welcome to advise myself on civil matters, and the General on military matters, as has been the prerogative of the Tenogadis for centuries. Our two positions however cannot be changed by the laws of the faith." Wito in his first attempt at challenging theocracy muttered, "But I am the faith." To which Yumi, ever the optimist, replied, leaning close to his ear, "Think again." With that she curtsied and gestured to two guardsmen nearby, "Divine father, these your Eclectic Guard will escort you to your chambers and thereafter guard you eternally." "Until this evening, Divine Father." Category:Story